Talk Shouldn't Break Us Apart
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: After a few weeks of Arthur acting like a big prick and a really bad day, Merlin snaps and gets into a fight with Arthur. Merthur, A/M


**No spoilers really, it's not set in any certain time. Just a little diddy I wrote because I finished season 1 and I want to share my happiness with this lovely fandom!**

Merlin can't remember ever being this upset with Arthur Pendragon.

It wasn't an 'oh, look, Arthur's being a prat again' kind of anger. No this was a full-out, furious, raging anger that ate through Merlin's mind as he walked away from Arthur's room. He wanted to turn Arthur into a cow, a pigeon, _anything _that would stop Arthur from acting like the imbecile he was.

It wasn't like it was Merlin's fault, even. All he'd done was come to Arthur's chambers to pick up laundry to do for the day. Really. He wasn't looking for a fight. In fact, Merlin had been having a bad day already. Gaius hadn't woken him up so he slept in until around noon. Arthur had yelled at him about that, but it was expected. Arthur had been in a really odd mood the past few weeks. He actually started treating Merlin like a servant and not a friend. He barely even talked to Merlin outside of direct orders. It was eerie.

When he was cleaning Arthur's armor, he cut himself on the metal and then spilled the soap and water all over himself. Wet, irritated, and hungry, Merlin had stalked down to the kitchens to get a snack to hold him over for the rest of the afternoon. But of course, Arthur had been there telling him to go sweep his floors. As he was stomping out of the kitchen, he ran into another servant who was carrying a tray of mashed potatoes.

Merlin didn't get to eat, he was still wet, _and _he was covered in potatoes and dust from having to crawl under Arthur's bed to get another rat out.

All in all, his day was not well.

So when his last chore of the day came, Merlin was relieved. All he had to do was collect Arthur's laundry to be done in the morning. Then he could go to bed and forget this day ever happened.

But that's not what happened. Merlin didn't simply get Arthur's dirty clothes and leave. Arthur just _had _to pick a fight.

"Merlin, you incompetent prick, can't this wait until morning?" Arthur was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Merlin gulped. "Arthur, please, this is the last thing I have to do today…I'm tired, just let me do this and go." Merlin didn't want to sound desperate, but he smelled like rotting potatoes and poo so really he couldn't care less how he sounded.

"Well, I need you to clean my boots. That bloody rat pooped in them." Arthur grumbled rolling away and turning his back to Merlin.

"I will do that tomorrow." Merlin sighed, picking up the pile of clothes Arthur had made. Arthur turned over again to face Merlin, an incredulous look on his face.

"No, you will do it tonight. I honestly believe you're an idiot sometimes. I'm the master, I tell you when to do what."

"I'm a servant, not a slave. I do get off time, you know. You can't order me to work on my off time."

"I can and I will. Now, take my clothes and clean my boots." Arthur said with a tone of finality that Merlin was not about to accept

"Arthur, I've had-"

"Sire. You will call me sire."

Merlin wasn't sure what had gotten into Arthur that day. He was suddenly acting like Merlin wasn't a friend, merely another servant. Another peasant.

"I've called you Arthur before and-"

"You. Will. Not. Call. Me. Arthur." Arthur sat up in his bed. "That is final. Now take my boots, servant."

"What is your problem?" From any other servant it would've been unacceptable to say such things; any other master would've had him dismissed immediately. But this wasn't any other servant and it wasn't any other master. This was Merlin and Arthur. Merlin wasn't just a servant; Arthur not just a master. They meant something to each other. And for Arthur to go back on everything their relationship was really lit a fire inside Merlin. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm acting like a master acts toward his manservant. You are acting out of line, Merlin. Do your chores and get out. I have no other use for you."

"I don't know why you're suddenly acting like I'm not your friend. We both know that I'm not just your manservant, Arthur. We both know if I was, you would've dropped me ages ago. I will not do your boots, Arthur. When you decide to stop treating me like the dirt beneath your feet, let me know."

Merlin made to leave, but Arthur wasn't done yet.

"You _are _the dirt beneath my feet so it's only fair I treat you as such."

That comment made Merlin stop. He fought the strong urge to curse Arthur with the ugliest spell he could muster.

"If that's how you truly feel, _sire_." Merlin spat. "Then I resign from serving you. I hope you find a better, more loyal, more _competent _manservant to serve you."

Had it been any other week, any other day, Merlin would've let Arthur take his bad mood out on him. But Merlin was sick of Arthur's behaviour and he honestly couldn't take it anymore. Something with this conversation just set Merlin off.

"You can't just quit!" Arthur protested, still sitting up on his bed.

"I can and I am." Merlin snapped. "I'll be leaving Camelot by tomorrow evening."

With that, Merlin stalked out of the room.

Arthur finally realised what had happened just a little too late. "Merlin!" He jumped out of bed.

"Merlin!"

Merlin was ignoring the calls of Arthur. Knowing this didn't stop Arthur from running down the halls after his favourite manservant of all time. Not that he'd ever really admit that.

By the time Arthur caught up with Merlin, they were a few steps in front of Merlin's chambers.

"Merlin, stop." Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm tightly. "I can't…you know I didn't mean it."

"Oh really? You seemed pretty honest to me." Tears were shining in Merlin's eyes. _This day just really stinks. _

"Can I at least tell you why I've acted like such a big prat these past few weeks?" Arthur grabbed Merlin's other arm, effectively keeping him in place.

Merlin didn't answer, which Arthur took as a yes.

"It's because the people…there's been talk. Talk that you and I have been…romantically involved." Arthur paused, letting this sink in. Merlin only looked at the floor. "And I knew that the only way I could stop this talk was if I started treating you like a regular manservant, if not worse than one. I know I've been treating you like less than a friend, but please understand. I didn't want these rumours to make you feel uncomfortable."

Arthur dropped his hands to his sides. "I understand if you still want to leave. But please just know I still care very much about you."

Merlin looked up; tears were falling steadily down his red cheeks. "Are you really that embarrassed by me? You were willing to risk our friendship because of _talk_? You don't want a bad image did you? You knew I wouldn't be able to handle this for that long. Why, Arthur?"

Secretly, Merlin was more upset that Arthur wouldn't want to be romantically involved with him. Arthur meant everything to him. Two sides of the same coin. Maybe the feeling wasn't reciprocated.

"No! Merlin, that's not it at all! I know you wouldn't-"

"How could you possibly know what I want? You don't know anything, Arthur."

"I know how I feel about you!" Arthur yelled. It echoed off the castle walls. Merlin fell silent.

"And how is that?" He whispered. Arthur's heart broke at the sad sight Merlin was presenting.

"I know that I…I know that I love you." Arthur said softly. His voice was raw with emotion. Merlin slowly smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was better than the hurt expression from before.

"That's why you've been treating my like dirt beneath your feet? Because you love me?" Merlin didn't sound convinced.

"No, I treated you like dirt beneath my feet because you don't love me back. Not in the same way. And I didn't want you to feel-"

Arthur's rant was stopped halfway with Merlin's mouth on his.

"Arthur you think you know everything." Merlin kissed him again. "But, sometimes you just need to shut up for a minute."

"Does this mean I was…_wrong_?" Arthur sounded surprised.

"Don't sound so sad about it."

"Oh trust me, I'm not even a little bit sad." Arthur smirked. "I mean, I knew it all along…"

As the two talked and kissed, Gaius looked on proudly. He knew those two would get their act together eventually. Gaius knew Arthur's intentions this whole time, but decided not to meddle.

Now Uther owed him, Gwen, and Morgana ten shillings each and the people of Camelot could rest easy knowing that their favourite couple was finally happy.

**I like to believe that Camelot is comfortable with homosexuals, okay. I know that's naive of me but...whatever.**


End file.
